Bekka (Justice League: Gods and Monsters)
Bekka was the bride of the New God Orion. His death inspires Bekka to leave and eventually become the superheroine Wonder Woman. Biography Early Life After a war lasting a thousand years, New Genesis and Apokolips settled on a peace treaty. Bekka would marry Orion, one of the sons of Apokolips' ruler Darkseid. In reality, Highfather had no intention of honoring the treaty and planned to massacre the Apokoliptians during the wedding. Highfather declared history would remember Bekka for her courage and sacrifice. On the eve of her wedding, Bekka wavered after meeting Orion and noticing he was different from his family. Orion broke tradition and went to see Bekka. He convinced her to get on his Astro-Glider and flew her to the planet's crystalline summit, a place he often went to think and reflect on things. She was surprised there was somewhere so beautiful on Apokolips. Orion stated the two of them were the only hope for their worlds but they had to be prepared for treachery everywhere. Bekka was given a sword, forged by the planet's finest swordsmith, as a wedding gift. It was virtually indestructible and had a Mother Box built into the pommel. Orion asked her to keep it at her side always. The sword would protect her when he could not. They kissed. The next day, Granny Goodness proceeded over the wedding and pronounced Orion and Bekka as one in spirit. Bekka tried to hurry Orion away as Highfather promised to spare his life but not at the expense of the mission. As everyone applauded for the couple, Highfather and his people murdered Darkseid and the others. Orion refused to flee and attacked Highfather. He was killed. Bekka tried to save him in vain. Highfather reminded her he was of Darkseid's blood and was one of countless bastards in a line of endless betrayal. Bekka pulled her sword on him and accused him of betrayal. Bekka admitted if she could do it over again, she would warn everyone of Highfather and called him a monster. Lightray heard enough and fired a solar blast at her. Bekka used her sword to redirect the blast at him. Highfather stated she could still redeem herself. Bekka didn't believe there was any redemption for her. Bekka used the Mother Box in her sword to open up a Boom Tube. ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles "Big" Wonder Woman used her Mother Box to track Trevor down and boomed to a compound occupied by the terrorist organization Kobra. She saved Trevor from execution and freed him from his restraints. Trevor insisted he didn't need any back up but Wonder Woman lent her aid to taking down Kobra. As Trevor reiterated he wanted Wonder Woman gone, she threw her sword and impaled the Kobra leader before he could attack Trevor. When the leader activated their weapon Giganta, a giant robot, she decided to let Trevor "handle it" like he said. Once he had enough and begged for help, Wonder Woman sliced the robot's right arm off, freeing Trevor. Giganta pounded her into a wall with a flurry of attacks, tossed her and tried to smash her with a section of wall. Wonder Woman slipped through a Boom Tube and boomed behind her. She stabbed the back of Giganta's head and ripped the hole open then reached in a pulled some wires. Giganta deactivated. She then stopped Trevor from calling his mission completion and engaged in relations with him. Justice League: Gods And Monsters Wonder Woman joined Superman and Batman in raiding a bunker under the Kasnian embassy and securing stolen government files from a terrorist organization. After slicing and hacking through many, Wonder Woman fought an operative named Cheetah one on one. Cheetah had an initial advantage with his metal claws and agility, but he was no match for Wonder Woman. She elbowed him in the back of the head then threw him into a wall. Back at the Tower, Superman tossed around an idea of taking over the world but Wonder Woman wasn't interested. The next day, she went with him to the remains of Silas Stone's laboratory after it was blown up the night before by one of Will Magnus' droids. Called back to the Tower, the League realized they were being framed for the murder of not just Stone but two others. Superman asked Wonder Woman to see Trevor for information on the forensics report. She found Trevor in a gym exercising with a staff. Trevor wasn't fooled by her visit and knew what she was after. He refused to tell her. Wonder Woman proposed a bet and a match. Trevor knew a losing wager when he heard it and again asked if her boyfriend, Superman, would be okay with them both getting something. She headbutted him and reiterated Superman was not her boyfriend. She declared she didn't belong to no man. Trevor alluded to Orion and was tossed into a weight bench. She held her sword to his throat. Trevor promised not to mention him again and was about to leave. He revealed Ray Palmer was found sliced in half and Wonder Woman's sword as implicated as the murder weapon. Concerned about Batman's prolonged absence, Wonder Woman and Superman found him at Karen Beecher's mansion fighting the real murderers, three droids that shared their characterisitics. They failed to save the remaining scientists that gathered at the mansion nor capture the droids. Superman heard a faint heartbeat and pointed out Will Magnus was barely alive. They returned to the Tower with Magnus no closer to vindicating themselves of the murders. Since they used Boom Tubes, Superman inquired if they were from New Genesis. Wonder Woman never saw anything like them before. Batman revealed Magnus once told him the government was trying to duplicate the Boom Tubes on their own. He suggested going to the last scientist connected to Project Fair Play for help, Dr. Luthor. Luthor revealed it was a program dedicated to neutralizing the Justice League if needed but he, too, was assassinated by a droid. President Waller sanctioned Fair Play and authorized Steve Trevor to demand the League's surrender. Superman and Wonder Woman went outside to mount a last stand. As the battle shifted in Trevor's favor, Wonder Woman tried to generate a Boom Tube but discovered the government figured out a way to block it. Just as Trevor's forces were going to fire on Wonder Woman and Superman, Dr. Luthor boomed between them. Luthor explained Magnus was the real mastermind behind the murders and planned to detonate a Nanite Bomb that would link every mind on the planet into one. Wonder Woman was unable to boom past the Tower's shield like Luthor. Superman's assault on the Tower gave Batman enough of an opening to get free and power down the shield. While Superman fought the three droids in the city, Batman confronted Magnus and Platinum, a robot who posed as Magnus' wife Tina. Just as Platinum was about to impale Batman, Wonder Woman came to his defense and decked it to an upper level. Platinum proved a match with its ability to regenerate and reconnect parts of itself. Wonder Woman managed to knock Platinum on its back and plunged her sword into it. Platinum generated spikes from her abdomen and shredded her up. As Platinum leaped at her, with the sword still stuck in it, Wonder Woman grabbed hold of the pommel and generated a Boom Tube. Platinum was teleported into the Sun. Wonder Woman returned to the center of the Tower and used her sword to take out the Nanite Bomb's timer. However, Superman's ship was used as a power source and was still connected. The ship's core became destable. Superman suddenly appeared and heaved the ship into space, where it could detonate. With the world saved, Wonder Woman began to think about her unresolved problems back home. Days later, she decided it was time to go back and face her problems. Dr. Luthor decided to go with her and explore other universes. Superman understood why she had to do it but didn't like it. A few days later, Wonder Woman said her goodbyes to Superman and Batman and boomed home with Luthor. Powers and Abilities Powers *'New God Physiology': Bekka belongs to a race of preternatural extraterrestrials known as the New Gods. This afford her various superhuman abilities. **'Super Strength': Bekka is fifty times stronger than a strongman. Her maximum press is 25 tons. She is not as strong as Superman, however. **'Super Durability': Her body is denser and her musculature stronger and more durable than that of a human. **'Flight': **'Longevity': She has the inborn potential to live for thousands of years. Abilities *'Skilled Swordsmanship': *'Teleportation': Able to transport to any place at will using the Mother Box installed into her sword. Equipment *'New Genesis Armor': *'Mother Box': *'Apokoliptian Sword': Her sword is composed of Apokoliptian metal; virtually indestructible and capable of severing any substance on Earth. Relationships *Superman - Leader and possible love interest. *Batman - Teammate. *Highfather - Grandfather and enemy. *Orion - Husband; deceased. *Steve Trevor - Ally and lover *Will Magnus - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: Gods And Monsters ''- Tamara Taylor *Animation (1 TV series) **''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles'' - Tamara Taylor ***"Big" (First appearance) Gallery ''Justice League: Gods And Monsters'' Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 1.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 1.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 2.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 3.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 4.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 5.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 6.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 7.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 8.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 9.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 10.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 11.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 12.png Wonder Woman JLG&M.png Wonder Woman Superman JLG&M.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 13.png Bekka & Orion JLG&M 1.png Bekka & Orion JLG&M 2.png Bekka & Orion JLG&M.png Bekka & Orion Kissing JLG&M.png Bekka admires the sword JLG&M.png Bekka and Orion's Wedding JLG&M 1.png Bekka and Orion's Wedding JLG&M.png Bekka and Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Bekka beinging comforted by Highfather JLG&M.png Bekka JLG&M 01.png Bekka JLG&M 02.png Bekka JLG&M 03.png Bekka JLG&M 04 (2).png Bekka JLG&M 04.png Bekka JLG&M 05.png Bekka JLG&M 06.png Bekka JLG&M 07.png Bekka's Past JLG&M.png Reciving a message from President Amanda Waller JLG&M.png Superman Batman Wonder Woman horrified JLG&M.png Superman & Batman seeing Luthor & Wonder Woman off JLG&M.png Superman Wonder Woman appear before the army JLG&M .png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 1.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 2.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 3.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 4.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 5.png Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 6.png Superman Wonder Woman Lex Luthor JLG&M .png Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor JLG&M 1.png Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Wonder Woman Batman Supermanl JLG&M.png Wonder Woman bidding farewell JLG&M.png Wonder Woman defending Batman JLG&M.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 14.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 15.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 16.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 17.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 18.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 19.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 20.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 21.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 22.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 23.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 24.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 25.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 26.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 27.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 28.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 29.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 30.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 31.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 32.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 33.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 34.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 35.png Wonder Woman JLG&M 36.png Wonder Woman Lex Luthor JLG&M.png Wonder Woman warning Steve Trevor JLG&M.png Wonder Woman's entrance JLG&M.png You said he could live JLG&M.png Orion offers Bekka a ride JLG&M.png Orion gives Bekka a wedding gift JLG&M.png Orion & Bekka take flight JLG&M.png Orion & Bekka enjoying the beauty of Apokolips JLG&M.png Orion & Bekka JLG&M.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 10.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 9.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 8.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 7.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 6.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 5.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 4.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 3.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman JLG&M 2.png Batman Superman Wonder Woman horrified JLG&M .png Justice League JLG&M 04.png Justice League JLG&M 03.png Justice League JLG&M 02.png Justice League JLG&M 01.png Justice League & Steve Trevor JLG&M .png Tumblr nmawlqK9ZE1rr0x4wo5 1280.png Justice League JLG&M 05.png Bekka JLGM.png Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles Characters Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters Characters Category:New Gods Category:Characters with Flight Category:Superhumans Category:Warriors